


The Secret Side of Exo Life

by Celeste_1



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, Edging, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_1/pseuds/Celeste_1
Summary: After a long day of finishing up the last two weekly bounties, Celeste-1 visits Ada-1 before teaching new guardians the Garden of Salvation raid. This visit is just to thank Ada for everything, especially for giving Jotunn and Le Monarque after all of the commitment and lessons in a guardian’s arsenal on the field. Celeste also wanted to check on her friend that she likes spending time with as both of them are introverts. Everything went as usual except for the moment when Ada gently moved her hand over to Celeste when it was time for her to depart the Tower, but dismisses it as an accident as she was just getting her data pad that was coincidentally at Celeste’s side when they were standing close to each other at the console. Was it truly an accident, or did Ada have other intentions? Read to find out ;)
Kudos: 5





	The Secret Side of Exo Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-part story, but I don't know how everything exactly works in AO3, so please bear with me as I get used to the interface. Some chapters will be co-authored with me and someone else. In addition, the whole story is intended to be written in a third person point of view through what Celeste sees, thinks, feels, etc. just to establish the limitations for readers. I also may reduce the size of this and just make it an individual page since I'm still working on it on Google Docs, which is why there's lots of text that hasn't been finalized yet.

“Ahh~” Celeste sighed out of relief. “That is 250 arc kills across three vanguard strikes completed,” she said as she gave her ghost Divinity to transmat back to the vault shortly after destroying the Root Mind with her two other fellow guardians. “Let’s see what we have here,” Celeste thought as she waited for the rewards chest to appear in the center of the spire floor. The chest appears, then a shower of materials comes out, followed by a blue and purple engram. “Celeste, I would like to remind you that--” Ghost gets interrupted by four giant minotaurs letting out a robotic groan and then collapsing, followed by their vex milk cores exploding. “That I don’t have enough inventory space?” Celeste answered her ghost with a hard stare.

“Y-yes.”

She sighs, “Well, at the very least it is a great source of legendary shards so I shouldn’t even be complaining.”

“Shall I transmat ourselves back to orbit?”

  
“Yes, and rather quickly becau--”

She didn't even have to finish. The Root Mind’s eye rolls over the spot where Celeste was standing because of a guardian running on it to roll the eye around and quickly goes over the spire’s edge. 

“Okay, _that_ was a close call,” her ghost said relieved. 

"Now for the 250 solar kills, greaaat. But where's my Sunshot hand cannon?" Celeste asked while taking off her Solstice helmet.

"Before you even asked," her Ghost said, looking over to the table at the materializing frame of Sunshot. "You are looking rather exhausted, however."

"Yeah, I just need to take a breather from the last strike. I feel that a nap would be appropriate…"

Celeste swiftly hid her moan with her arm, but pretended her legs were giving away so her exhaustion would be confirmed to her Ghost.

"Rest well." Her Ghost disappears.

_Oh my god, finally some alone time. Chaos Reach is so difficult to cast without being aroused from the vibrations and force, but that's what I like about it--_

Celeste lets out a quiet moan when she enables her pleasure sensors. Her legs quiver slightly as she feels her arousal build up, causing her to lose balance somewhat but regains her composure. 

_Hopefully my Ghost didn't hear that, I could feel how wet my pussy is getting, good thing I disable the feeling of pleasure before starting missions. My pussy is aching for pleasure after not having time to take care of myself sexually for two weeks._

Celeste heads toward her bedroom at the back of her ship and puts her helmet on the hook. She starts removing her warlock Solstice armor, leaving just her pants and leg armor. Her breathing becomes shaky, quietly whispering under her breath as she slowly slides her left hand down into her pants to slowly rub her clit for a bit.

“Fuck fuck ffffuuuck~” she says under her breath as it builds up to a moan when she inserts her index finger in. She slides her hand back out and sees her metallic fingers, covered with her own lubrication. She licks the excess that drips off her fingertips with her soft silicone tongue. After cleaning up her left hand with a nearby towel, she quickly takes off her pants and leg armor, leaving her panties on so nothing would drip onto the floor of the ship. She quickly locks the door after closing it gently before proceeding to the special... _occasion_.

_I’m so wet and horny, but I don’t want to finish here at all so I’ll just edge instead to make the most out of it._

She walks towards her bed, towel in hand. She sits down and positions herself at the center of her bed and puts the towel in front of her just to make cleanup easier. She gently moves both of her hands down to her hips and slides her panties off partially and spreads her legs slightly. As her panties reach her knees she sees thin glistening strings of grool stretch until they break. 

_And now... I’m soaking wet._

She rubs her clit slowly with her left hand while she takes part of her bed’s blanket and holds it in place over her mouth with her right hand to stifle her moans. Her breathing intensifies as she rubs her clit at a slightly faster speed. 

_Sooooo good~_

"Hmmmm~ mmmmh~ yes..." Her eyes roll back for a moment as she arches her back from the intense waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Her legs quivering inward as she gently pinches her clit between her index and middle finger. This felt very good, but it was just a stepping stone. "A-aahhh~" a moan finally managed to escape from her mouth. She pauses herself to catch her breath. She struggles to contain her moaning, so she lets go of the blanket and leaves it at the side. 

_I mean, my ghost shouldn’t be able to hear me anyway since he’s piloting my ship and these walls are thick enough to contain my moaning, right…? I’m probably too paranoid and shouldn't care anyway, he is my Little Light._

She resumes pleasuring herself again, this time with her finger in her pussy. Her body shudders in response as she slides her finger in and out of her wet pussy, with her legs shaking slightly. She brings back her hand into view and sees a web of her synthetic lubrication as she spreads her fingers apart. Of course, she widens her eyes in reaction to how wet she was as it drips down to her towel. She licks her fingers again and continues pleasuring herself, alternating between fingering and rubbing her clit, preferably. ← **(But preferably her clit, insert this somehow in this text)** She feels a flow of grool start going down, but swipes it back up with her index finger to use as lubricant. 

_Holy shit I’m wet, screw it._

She hastens her pace, focusing only on her clit now. She takes a breather here and there to prevent having an actual orgasm, building up pleasure for a second peak.

“MMmmmmh,” she lets out a moan again as her eyes roll back and her legs quiver back inward.

She recollects herself after shuddering from the sensation of intense pleasure.

_That felt so good, now for another._

**~+~ Mental note is a comment. The text after occurs during the late buildup of the 4th peak of the edging session.**

_Fuck I’m so close!_ “Mmmmmh-- MMMMMH! Ohhhh _yess~_ ”

Her body arches up and her legs quiver intensely from the excessive pleasure that has built up without cumming. 

_Oh no, I can’t-_

Her eyes roll back and partially closes her eyes as she feels herself getting close to the edge. Her hands twitch from the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and lets out a moan as she is unable to handle it all, her body paralyzed from it.

"MMMHH YESSS!~"

She feels her pussy lips pulsate and her clit aching for a final rub as the pleasure overwhelms her even more after what seems to be 10 seconds. She closes her mouth to muffle her moaning and continues to tease her clit very lightly as she continues to experience the immense pleasure. She eventually stops to avoid running the risk of cumming right now. This state of sexual bliss lasted for 20 seconds at most. After this state of bliss her arms drop to her sides and Celeste lets out a sigh of satisfaction. "Ahhh…~"

_I almost lost it there, I want to save my pent up pleasure for myself later. Celeste chuckles softly to herself._

She takes the towel between her legs and pads her crotch dry, with her body convulsing a bit when her clit met the soft texture of her towel. In response to how this felt she moaned softly. _My clit is so sensitive…_ she thought. When she is done cleaning up her mess she is visibly surprised at how wet the towel became. 

_That is a lot (O_O) but I'm not a dripping mess down there anymore at least.~ And now, I have to take a shower…_

Before getting up, she slips her panties back on and grabs her body towel from the closet. However, before she manages to open the bathroom door, Little Light appears.

“AH!” Celeste (word for going backward slightly like being thrown aback but not exactly stumbling here) back from the unexpected appearance.

“Enjoyed yourself?” he laughs softly. “I know you’re still coy when it comes to this, but I really don’t mind.”

“I know, it’s just…” Celeste puts fingers to her forehead. “It just feels weird for me still.”

“I understand, that’s why I’m giving you personal space.”

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready to go for the next bounty.”

“Alright.” Little Light disappears.

Celeste opens the door to her bathroom and feels the water for the right temperature, but takes care not to use too much water from the ship’s water reserves. Once the water is cold but not too cold she takes off her panties and steps into the shower.

_It seems like I forgot something…_

Celeste reaches out from the shower curtain with her right arm for the counter towards the back wall where her “something” is, wirelessly charging. Once she finds a circular object with its charging dock she grabs it and looks at it just to make sure. 

_Yup, it’s my vibrator._

She slips it in and continues taking a shower, rubbing her clit occasionally. She also plays with her silicone breasts while she cleans and polishes her metal plates to remove any grime from the outside environment. She moans softly, but finishes soon after padding herself dry. She especially takes care to pad her crotch dry with a softer towel, her lips pulsating slightly.

_I’ll just keep the remote in my pocket for safe keeping~_

With her body dry, Celeste puts on a new set of clothes and a new pair of panties since her previous ones were still wet with synthetic grool. Once dressed she steps outside the bathroom and puts her used panties and clothes into the laundry on the side. She grabs her Siegebreaker armor instead of her Solstice armor for the side radio clip to attach her vibrator’s remote to.

“I’m ready, patch Zavala in,” Celeste requested, hiding a smile behind her Siegebreaker helmet as she held her Sunshot hand cannon. 

_Good times, setting enemies on fire and watching them explode into flames._

“Greetings, Guardian. It’s Operation Piccolo.”

Celeste signals to her Ghost to temporarily mute the audio transmission. 

“Ugh! I have to deal with the invisible guy again.” 

_I’ll also have to leave my vibrator’s remote behind because of the electricity risk._

She unclips the remote and leaves it in a drawer and turns off her pleasure sensors, just to be safe as usual. She then motions to her Ghost to turn the transmission back on to speak to Zavala for confirmation.

“Understood,” Celeste replied over comms.

The Taken ship hums with energy and enters hyperspace to travel to Nessus, the Unstable Centaur. 

“Hopefully it’s more Vex than Fallen for this run,” Little Light says while shuddering, with trauma clearly in his voice. “Being electrified on the arc plates is **_not_ ** fun.”

"I agree, but it's been easy lately carrying this god roll False Promises of mine," she says as she pushes a hidden button to reveal a hidden wall. She then proceeds to take the rifle from her hidden wall of favorite weapons. "Yes…" she says softly. "Fluted Barrel, Subsistence, Rampage, innate Dynamic Sway Reduction and _Extended_ Mag." She winks at her Ghost while she lightly strokes the magazine, "Get it?" She asks, but her Ghost just rolls his single eye at the sexual innuendo and lets out a sigh. Celeste laughs softly as she presses the hidden button again to hide the arsenal again. 

"Shall we get ready then?" 

"Yes, set course for Nessus," she answered as she placed her efficiency focused Falling Guillotine onto her back holster. "Ready." The warp engines of the Taken smoothly hum to life, and before they know it they warp into hyperspace and into Nessus orbit.

"Hello, this is Celeste. Does anyone copy?" All she gets back is radio silence. _Okay, maaaybe I was too fast…_ Then she saw two ships exit out of hyperspace. "Do any guardians copy?" she asks again. 

"Affirmative."

_That guy is a male Titan, human..._

"Confirmation."

_And she is an Awoken female hunter, from the cape I can hear slightly..._

~+~

**_Note to self: After completing the last weekly bounty, Celeste heads back to the tower to pick up the rewards, manage her vault and give Ada-1 a visit._ **

## The Garden of... Salvation? *

After collecting the weekly bounty rewards from Zavala, Celeste heads to Kadi to dismantle all of the blue rarity items that have accumulated in her inventory. However, she couldn’t (feel but feel sorry for Kadi as she watched all of the items she collected for Celeste get dismantled into glimmer in front of her eyes.) There were also some legendaries, but they had terrible rolls so they were also dismantled. However, the rest of the items were **_all_ ** Umbral Engrams. That, Celeste could not bear to dismantle. She motioned to her Ghost to teleport her to the Tower Annex. 

“Hello, sister!” The Drifter greeted Celeste with his usual coin tricks. “Thinking about running Gambit again to rub your prowess on those poor recruits?”

“Actually, I was planning on leading a raid in the Black Garden. Just need to get em’ something… special,” Celeste says while focusing the Umbral Engrams. 

“Gotta teach them how to bank those motes!”

“Yeah.”

After Celeste focuses most of her Umbral Engrams she dumps them into the Umbral Decoder and picks up the weapons one by one to let her Ghost transmat them into inventory.

“So… How’s it going with Eris?”

“Oh you know… the usual. Darkness stuff and all that.”

“Sureee,” Celeste said while hiding a soft chuckle. 

“You better stop getting ideas, sister.” The Drifter threatened. 

Celeste looked with scared eyes.

“But easy there! Don’t get your mind into the gutter, would ya? ” The Drifter said with his regular, easy going voice. “I’ll see you around, punk!”

“Umm, yeah…” Celeste said softly.

“I do think it’s a thing,” Little Light chimed in. 

With that, Celeste heads to the Black Armory entrance down the corridor, and to the left. She hasn’t had the time to talk to her friend that she has known for a while since she wanted to get the Forerunner and MMXX titles before the Darkness makes the 4 planets inaccessible, and presumably makes Calus want to take his leave from giving guardians rewards. Celeste remembered his exact words, “Once the Darkness has arrived, take it. Remember my words, Guardian.” 

Upon hearing these distinct footsteps approaching, Ada knew who it was. It was the guardian that helped her greatly and has shown such grace and skill with forging Black Armory weapons. It was also the guardian who had earned her trust to acquire Jotunn and Le Monarque, especially Izanagi’s Burden. 

“Greetings, Celeste. It’s been a long time since we have been intimate--I mean…” she pauses to recollect her thoughts. 

“...we last interacted with one another?” Celeste continued.

“Yes.”

_Why would she say intimate? Was that an internal thought that escaped? A hint perhaps? No, it can’t be. Hmmm..._

There is a long awkward pause between them.

“So… uhmmm… How has business been?” Celeste asks when she is next to Ada’s side, helping organize the Black Armory texts and papers on her HoloDesk. 

“We’ve been doing quite well, especially with the arrival of the Darkness which I know you’re quite interested in seeing as how you love Umbral Engrams and your... tree branch. Guardians have been rushing to me for weapon frames like never before, in other words,” she glances over and looks into Celeste’s eyes for a moment, then turns away solemnly. “But thank you for visiting me, and your past assistance.” 

Celeste gets closer to Ada and puts her hand on the HoloDesk to gently lean on it. “No, thank you for providing the best weapons and advice. I’ll visit later, if you want. I have some Guardians to teach in the Garden.” Celeste hands over to Ada the datapad as she leaves, but Ada's hand comes into contact Celeste's hand 

## A Special Late Night Invitation

Celeste arrives back at the Tower Annex and slips quietly into Ada-1’s office. However, she takes a moment to enable all of her sensors so she is able to feel normally. 

"Greetings, Celeste. I see you have read my special invitation?"

"Well, yes... But why so late at night?"

"Come with me to my bedroom, I would like to have some more privacy instead of my (office)"

*Celeste and her Ghost look at each other for a moment, then follow Ada to her bedroom*

"I'd like you to remove your armor and leave your clothes on while I get a robe for you to wear in the sauna to make you relax after a long day. It's just something I thought you would like..."

Celeste takes off her armor, and hangs it on the rack while waiting for Ada to return with robes. While waiting she secretly takes out her vibrator and hides it in one of the pockets of her Solstice armor.

When Ada comes back from her dressing room, she's already dressed in her robes. "Here, I'll give you some privacy while you undress yourself. Tell me when you’re done.” She places the white robes on the bed and goes behind the dressing room door. Celeste undresses herself as soon as she is sure Ada isn’t peeking. She takes off her panties last and leaves them with her clothes on the top of the bedroom dresser. 

“All done!” 

Ada steps out from behind the door and seems more timid than before. “This way,” Ada bows and Celeste heads towards the sauna room door which is next to the dressing room, but slightly further down. When Ada opens the door, hot steam comes out. “After you, since you are the guest,” she bows her head. “I’ve prepared our seats with soft cushions for comfort.” 

Celeste steps in and goes to the back bench, where the two seat cushions are. The one on the left is white and has the butterfly symbol on it, the other is black and has a white butterfly symbol. Celeste assumes the black cushion is Ada’s so she sits on the left one, but she looks at Ada to make certain. She nods as she steps in and closes the door. Celeste then closes her eyes to relax herself. 

“Is it too hot?” Ada asks.

“No, it feels nice actually. I haven’t been to a sauna for a while now,” Celeste takes a quick glance around the room and looks at Ada for a moment before closing her eyes again. 

“I especially like the decorations you have set up.”

“Thank you!”

Celeste opens her eyes and catches Ada glancing at her, but Ada tilts her head to try and communicate that she is enjoying her company since she doesn’t have a movable mouth or cheeks. Celeste smiles back, then Ada closes her eyes again and faces forward. Shortly after, Celeste closes her eyes and continues to relax. 

Then a relaxing silence happens between them, for what seemed like an hour.

“Celeste?”

“Yes?” Celeste said, with her eyes still closed. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now…”

“What?” 

Celeste feels Ada’s hand on top of her left hand.

“I-I…” Ada struggled to say. “I love you.”

Before Celeste could answer or open her eyes, she felt Ada’s finger on her chin to gently turn her face and kissed. 

_I’ve always loved you too, Ada…_

Celeste wraps her arms around Ada and kisses back. 

Celeste opens her eyes once she withdraws herself to look into the eyes of her now official romantic partner. 

**_^Note to self Sauna romance & Ada’s confession to Celeste, with slight exploration between each other._ **

“So… What now?” Celeste asks Ada.

“We can be like this for longer…” Ada says as she leans her head on Celeste’s shoulder, still holding her girlfriend’s hand. 

“I’ve always loved you, by the way… I was just too shy to tell you at all.” 

“Wait, real--” before Ada could finish Celeste went for another kiss and started undoing her robes. 

“I want to be more… intimate,” Celeste said while she withdrew from her kiss, starting to undo her robes as well. “I want to show you more of myself, if you don’t mind.”

“I-I don’t mind,” Ada says shyly, oblivious to the fact that she was starting to get wet.

Celeste runs her two fingers across Ada’s now aroused slit and licks them.

“AH! I’ve never experienced that sense of feeling before…”

“Mmmmmh… sweet,” Celeste chuckles seductively, her eyes filled with affectionate lust. “It’s called pleasure, my love. We could continue in bed, if you like.”

Of course, sauna maintenance went underway before exiting the sauna to maintain the delicate wood. It did ruin the mood slightly, but nevertheless everything was picked back up. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Ada said timidly.

“No need to thank me,” Celeste purred as she kissed Ada’s forehead. “Now let’s take our ourselveslove to bed.”

Before actually getting into bed, they twirled and danced with each other in the bedroom for a moment, clearly in deep affection for one another. They then threw themselves into bed to get under the sheets and giggled before staring into each other's eyes. Celeste kisses Ada again and takes her in a warm, affectionate embrace. 

“I know I’ve said this again, but I love you,” Celeste whispered softly.

“I love you too,~” Ada whispered, but with a seductive undertone towards the end.

“Ah~“ Celeste moaned softly when she felt Ada’s hand between her inner thighs. “I didn’t expect you to take the initiative,” she chuckled with her eyes showing sinister intent. Celeste slid her hand between Ada’s legs as well. 

“AH!~” Ada moaned as she squirmed from the sudden pleasure of her clit

**_^Note to self - after sauna, in bed_ **

**_(placeholder here)_ **

**_^Note to self - Celeste still in bed, after lesbian sex with dildo_ **

“I also have a special gift for you,” Ada takes out a black box from the nightstand drawer on the left. “You may find it surprising.”

Celeste opens the box and her eyes widen from what she saw. She takes it out of the box and attaches it to her crotch.

“My my…” Ada says in amazement. “But first, a calibration to ensure your satisfaction.”

Ada makes a gesture to the bed as she walks out of her bedroom to get the equipment for collecting data. As soon as she leaves the bedroom, Celeste looks at her dick in awe. She starts touching it to see how it would feel. _I can’t believe it… is this actually a real functioning dick?_ Celeste thought to herself. She wraps her hand around the shaft and slowly slides her left hand down. _That felt good._ Celeste slides her hand back up, to be met by a bead of precum at the tip. However, not wanting to go further she let go and waited for Ada to come back. The cock throbbed with anticipation* **_improve this_ **

“So, I see you’ve stroked yourself once,” said Ada while peeking through the door which was open by a crack.

"EEP!" Celeste tries to cover herself with the blanket on the bed, her member getting wet from thinking about their earlier interaction.

"Lay down while I perform some calibrations for comfort and setting limits."

Celeste did as she was told as Ada sets down her data pad on the nightstand. She gets on the bed and starts stroking Celeste's shaft slowly while monitoring the data pad.

"Does this feel painful or uncomfortable in any way?" 

"No."

Ada starts stroking faster, letting the precum lubricate her hands. Celeste starts to moan softly.

"How about here?" 

"No," Celeste said as she moaned softly. "It feels very… nice."

Ada moves her hand up to stroke just the head, slowly at first, then faster.

"I'm gonna-" 

"You're not allowed to cum, yet," Ada said as she stopped stroking. "How did that feel?"

"F-feels the same as my clit," Celeste managed to say as she shuddered. Ada thought it didn't need any calibrations, so she proceeded to get on top of Celeste.

"Wait I'm--"

Ada inserted the tip into her already dripping pussy and started riding. She (indicates no, you're still not allowed to cum and chuckles with seductive intent)

"Mmmh~" 

"Tell me when you are close so I can collect a sample in another way." 

Ada continues riding as she watches Celeste moan from pleasure, going faster whenever she seems to be on edge.

"You are so warm and tight, Ada" right as she said that, Ada tightens her pussy slightly to give a tighter massage.

Not to self: please improve this for your sanity "AHHHH F-fuck… You almost… pushed me over the edge…" Celeste said as she was panting.

"Oh, you're close? How convenient~"

She takes out her cock and gets the large test tube with a silicone entrance, pre lubed with Ada's grool 

"Now you can cum, in here. It's a replica of my own."

Ada slides the fleshlight test tube over Celeste's dick and starts stroking.

"It's your last edge, so enjoy it.~”

Celeste's legs quiver from the intense pleasure that has built up, and eventually grabs the test tube herself to stroke.

"Mmmmmmh~ MMmh~ I'm going to--*

She unloads her entire load into the test tube, filling it up. She moaned some more as she came into the glass vessel. Some of it even sprayed back out from the opening onto Celeste's crotch.

“Cum…” she sighed from bliss.

Ada carefully slides off the test tube and plugs it up with a silicone stopper with a glass handle. 

"So, are you ready for round 2?" Ada asks while looking at the test tube closely still in shock. She did not expect her partner to cum that much that hard, maybe she was just _really_ pent up for the whole day.

She waited, but didn't get a response back. Ada looked over at the bed only to see Celeste and her still leaking limp dick, passed out in orgasmic bliss.

"Oh… How perfect," Ada cooed as she slowly got into bed with Celeste to sleep with her. 

**_A few hours later…_ **

“Mmmmh…” Celeste moaned with her eyes still closed. “Wait, why does it feel so wet?” She opens with her eyes to see Ada stroking her tip.

“Enjoying the moment?” Clearly there was lust in her tone.

“Mhm…” Celeste answered while moaning and [laying her head back on the pillow.]


End file.
